I love you, my guardian angel
by Azhy
Summary: —¡Las buenas mujeres no caen del cielo, Naruto! —vociferó Sasuke, segundos antes de que una mujer de pelo rosa aterrizara en sus brazos. Y para añadirle más extrañeza a la situación, ella sabía su nombre. —¿Quién eres? —preguntó él. Una sonrisa tímida afloró en su rostro—. Soy tu angel de la guarda, Sasuke–kun. •AU•
1. Caídas estrepitosas

Disclaimer applied.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sakura se afianzó con ambas manos de la nube que se movía densamente sobre el cielo. Sus alas se movieron por inercia, emocionada. Muy pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de verlo tan cerca, de ser capaz de denotar detalles que algunas personas ni siquiera considerarían importantes. Había tomado el riesgo de bajar un poco más de lo permitido solo para verlo.

Eso era algo que nadie allá arriba debía saber.

—¡Sakura! —el alarmado grito de un bello ángel la sobresaltó. Alzó la mirada y vio a Ino mirarla con preocupación desde una nube más arriba.

—Ino… —se mordió el labio inferior. Seguramente tendría problemas.

El ángel de cabellos rubios miró rápidamente de un lado a otro antes de extender sus alas y aproximarse a Sakura.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Sakura! ¿Qué haces? —los ojos azules la reprendieron firmemente—. ¡Sabes lo peligroso que es estar aquí!

—Lo−lo sé, Ino —bajó la mirada avergonzada. Ino siempre se preocupaba por ella y aún así seguía metiendo la pata—. Lo siento.

Ino suspiró. De cierta manera comprendía a esa pequeña criatura. Apenas había sido asignada, debía desconocer muchas reglas importantes aún.

—Está bien, Sakura —sonrió; su halo brilló—. Solo…no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura asintió, admirada ante su conciliadora sonrisa. Ino era realmente muy bonita. Tal vez por eso era la favorita de Él.

Ino extendió sus largas alas de plumas blancas y se inclinó levemente, lista para emprender vuelo.

—¡Espera, Ino!

El ángel rubio la miró, aún en la misma posición—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Sakura se avergonzó repentinamente. Otros ángeles le había dicho antes que no era algo que debiera estar preguntando todo el tiempo, varios ya se habían cansado de explicárselo una y otra vez.

—Yo… ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?

La repentina timidez de su compañera no pasó desapercibida para la rubia.

—Por supuesto. Sabes que para eso estoy aquí, Sakura: para orientarte —miró hacia arriba—. Pero vayámonos, hablaremos allá.

—¡No! —la detuvo de nuevo—. Quedémonos aquí un poco más, por favor —Ino dudó—. Solo hasta que me respondas.

—Bien, ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo y sus alas se contrajeron levemente en señal de nerviosismo—. ¿Tú… tú sabes lo que es el amor?

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron con sorpresa. Sakura no podía estarle preguntando aquello. Era algo que ella ya debería saber desde hace mucho.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! —contestó, casi indignada—. ¿O es que acaso tú no lo sabes?

Sakura deseó no haberle preguntado nada—. No… ¡es decir, no lo sé con certeza! —se apresuró a corregir.

—¿Con certeza? Sakura, no entiendo de lo que hablas.

Sakura soltó un largo suspiro de resignación y se acercó a la rubia, decidida a confiarle —de una vez por todas— su tan preciado secreto. Conocía a Ino desde que le había sido asignado alguien a quien proteger, por lo que podría confiar en ella. Después de todo, ella misma lo había dicho: estaba ahí para orientarla.

Empezó a hablar a su oído con nerviosismo y las mejillas arreboladas. A medida que la información tan celosamente guardada por Sakura era depositada y procesada por Ino, sus ojos y boca iban abriéndose con impresión. Una vez Sakura terminó de hablar y se alejó un poco de ella para observar su reacción, las alas de Ino se extendieron estrepitosa y totalmente.

—¿¡Qué tú qué!? —chilló, anonadada. Varios ángeles sobrevolando nubes más altas la miraron confundidos—. ¿¡Cómo pudiste en−!?

El pequeño ángel se apresuró a cubrir la boca de la rubia con su mano, evitando que ella siguiera riñéndola. Miró hacia todos lados, sonriéndole nerviosamente a todos aquellos que se habían percatado del show que se montaron. La rubia se removía entre los brazos de Sakura, quién la aprisionaba fuertemente evitando que huyera volando de ahí y le contase algo a alguien.

—Escucha, Ino —la miró suplicante mientras ella farfullaba algo—. Voy a soltarte, pero debes prometer que no gritarás.

Ino negó rotundamente con la cabeza, pero Sakura la miró con los ojos aguados y no tuvo más que desistir. Sakura la soltó y ella se alejó de dos zancadas, intentando tranquilizarse. Miró hacia arriba, verificando que nadie pudiese escucharla.

—¿¡Te has vuelto loca!?

—¡Ino! —reclamó—. Prometiste no gritar.

Arrugó la frente, bajando el volumen de su voz—. Es que me cuesta trabajo creerlo, Sakura. ¿Te das cuenta de lo muy grave que es esto?

—Por supuesto que sí —susurró—, pero es algo contra lo que no puedo ir, Ino.

—Sakura… —miró sus ojos verdes, apagados. Justo como jamás debía lucir un ángel—. ¿Cómo ha sucedido?

Sakura lo pensó largo rato antes de contestar.

—No lo sé —se sinceró al fin—. En un momento estaba vigilándolo y al otro algo dentro de mí… se encendió —llevó una mano hasta su pecho—, aquí. Fue calientito. Y después me estremecí, como sí tuviera frío. Pero se sentía muy bien.

—Sakura eso no es… —se mordió el labio—. Eso no es amor.

Ella pareció sorprendida, pero al instante recobró la determinación de un principio.

—Lo es —defendió—. Yo lo sé.

—Acabas de cuestionarme sobre el amor, Sakura. ¿Cómo puedes saber entonces que estás enamorada de él?

—¡Por eso te pregunté! —saltó—. Para definir de una vez por todas que es lo que siento aquí —se abrazó a sí misma—. Yo lo sé, Ino. Estoy enamorada de él.

—No puede ser así —la miró con lástima—. No debe ser así.

—Pero yo… lo siento. Eso y más —sonrió, como quien recuerda algo agradable.

—¿Más? —inquirió.

—Eh, sí —ahora Sakura lucía levemente nerviosa—. Una conducta humana denominada como "celos".

—¿Cómo es que la has sentido? —preguntó preocupada.

—Hace unos días —bajó ligeramente la cabeza, privándola con sus mechones rosas de la vista de sus ojos— me he entrometido con otra persona que no era él.

—¿¡Qué!? —Ino volvió a alarmarse—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Sakura apretó los puños con preocupación y halo a Ino hacia ella. Sería problemático sí alguien más las escuchara. Le echó un vistazo a la Tierra, y lo vio ahí, caminando por las atestadas calles de la cuidad con tranquilidad. No pudo suprimir una sonrisa. Ino lo notó, interponiéndose en su visión.

—¡No puedes interferir con nadie que no sea tu protegido, y lo sabes! —jadeó—. ¡Está prohibido!

—¡Lo sé! —gritó Sakura también—. ¡Pero no pude evitarlo! —calló repentinamente, dándose cuenta de que se había exaltado. Y sintiéndose extraña por ello—. Es solo que… ella se acercó tanto a él que yo… ¡no pude contenerme!

Ino no le respondió. Se limitó a mirarla. A ella, a Sakura. Quién recién llegaba.

«Oh, Dios no. No lo permitas».

Tsunade−sama se lo advirtió en un principio, pero había optado por ignorar un poco la preocupación de los altos mandos. Ella lucía normal (sonreía, hablaba y al final del día se arropaba en una nube a su lado), pero sabía que era especial.

«Ayúdala» le pidió Tsunade−sama. La notó dudar, pero no dijo mucho más. «Que se integre como los demás».

De acuerdo. No había hecho muy bien su trabajo.

* * *

Se tambaleó al pisar mal. Su tobillo se torció ligeramente y el seguir caminando lo lastimaba.

Gruñó. Él no era de esas personas torpes con poco equilibrio, pero no sabía qué rayos pasaba con él ese día. Tal vez era Naruto, mareándolo con tanto parloteo sobre el incasable tema de su —nula e inexistente— vida amorosa.

—Yo sé lo que te digo —sonrió con aires de sabiduría que no poseía—. Lo que tú necesitas, Teme, es una mujer.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Hablo en serio! —pero aquello no lo hizo callar.

—Idiota —murmuró por lo bajo.

El rubio suspiro con cansancio—. No sé porque te niegas tanto, Sasuke. Muchas mujeres desearían estar a tu lado —su amigo lo miró. Cuando Naruto lo llamaba por su nombre es que iba en serio, y realmente en ese momento (acababan de salir de la empresa y se encontraba exhausto. Solo quería llegar a casa a dormir, pero el Dobe había insistido en ir a comer ramen —en un puesto a solo unas calles de la empresa— y terminó cediendo a sus gritos histéricos a punto de ir en busca de su auto. Pues solo Dios —y él— sabía cómo era Naruto de insistente respecto al ramen) un sermón sobre su falta de vida social y contacto con alguna fémina, era lo menos que deseaba.

Dobló el cuello buscando desaparecer la tensión que sentía en el.

—Tal vez se trate solamente de tu homosexualidad y ferviente amor por mí —Naruto sonrió divertido—. ¿Es así, Teme?

Su respuesta fue un golpe en la cabeza.

—Cállate —suspiró inaudiblemente y antes de poder arrepentirse, ya estaba hablando—. No ha aparecido la ideal.

Naruto jadeó y lo señaló acusadoramente antes de empezar a soltar una sarta de tonterías y nombres de chicas de buena familia, haciendo que el desease morir.

Chasqueó la lengua.

* * *

Cuando se vio —de improviso— entre los brazos de Ino, Sakura se sintió momentáneamente reconfortada.

—Voy a ayudarte, Sakura —acarició su corta cabellera rosada—. Confía en mí.

Sakura se separó levemente de ella, con las alas temblándole de la emoción.

—¿En serio lo harás, Ino−chan? —sus ojos brillaron e Ino tuvo la sensación de que ella lucía más pequeña de lo que era.

Asintió y deshizo el abrazo para tomar sus manos entre las suyas—. Iremos a buscar a Tsunade−sama y le contaremos lo sucedido —sonrió—. Sé que no tendrá problemas en cambiar a tu protegido —la jaló levemente por el brazo, extendiendo sus alas—. ¡Vamos!

Pero Sakura no se movió.

—¡No! —explotó, liberándose de su agarre—. ¡No quiero alejarme de él!

Ino la miró entre sorprendida y confundida. Sakura fruncía el ceño, apretaba los puños y al parecer ya no le importaba sí alguien más la escuchaba.

—Sakura, esto es lo mejor —intentó convencerla.

—¿Para quién? —retrocedió cuando ella hizo el amago de tomarle una mano—. ¡Porque para mí no!

—Por supuesto que para ti, Sakura —quiso acercarse, pero ella seguía retrocediendo.

—¡No van a alejarme de él! —dio un paso más hacia atrás, acercándose peligrosamente a la orilla de la nube en la que flotaban. Ino se acercó con la intención de apartarla de ahí, pero súbitamente, Sakura se alejó de ella, olvidando el cielo abierto bajo sus pies.

Sintió el peso de la gravedad llamando a su cuerpo y cayó de espaldas al vacío.

—¡Sakura!

Pudo ver a Ino en la orilla, extendiéndole una mano. Pero fue incapaz de tomarla.

Igual que fue incapaz de abrir sus alas y extender el vuelo. Así que solo cerró los ojos, esperando su caída a la Tierra.

* * *

—Todas ellas —gruñó, quizá la quinta vez en ese día— interesadas en mi dinero.

Naruto estuvo a punto de objetar lo contrario, pero sería inútil mentirse a sí mismo. Sasuke tenía una especial mala suerte con las mujeres que entraban a su vida. Paró abruptamente en medio del parque por el que pasaban —a solo unos metros de llegar a Ichiraku's—, pensando en alguna mujer que fuera la excepción a esa regla.

Con un suspiró cansado, se resignó a que no conocía a ninguna (que no fuera su Hinata−chan). Sasuke parecía complacido.

—¡Debe haber una mujer adecuada para ti en la Tierra, Teme! —decidió no desistir—. ¡No la encuentras porque no la buscas!

Y Sasuke, el frío y antisocial Sasuke Uchiha explotó ante su mejor amigo (el único que podía lograr eso en él).

—¡Mierda! —vociferó, extendiendo los brazos lateralmente—. ¡Las buenas mujeres no caen del cielo, Naruto!

Y Naruto, a punto de replicar, escuchó un grito. Una mujer gritando, que pronto llegó a los oídos de Sasuke también. Voltearon alrededor en busca de la fuente del alarido, sin lograr ver nada.

En aquel solitario parque, ante la atónita mirada de ambos hombres, una mujer de cabello rosa cayó del cielo en los brazos de Sasuke.

* * *

Al sentir que se aproximaba al piso firme, Sakura se aferró de lo primero que logró pescar, y cerró fuertemente los ojos, a la espera del impacto. Uno que nunca llegó.

No sin cierto temor abrió un párpado para cerciorarse de que no había caído, y con lo que se encontró fue hermoso (no tanto como el mismo paraíso, pero nuevo ante sus ojos). Un paisaje lleno de árboles y flores de diferentes tonalidades. Pequeñas cantidades de agua se amontonaban sobre la tierra —seguramente producto del llanto de algún ángel— reflejando el cielo azul.

Pero todo aquello fue más hermoso cuando viró la cabeza y se encontró a solo centímetros del rostro de un moreno de ojos negros, que —evaluando la situación en la que se encontraba— la sostenía en brazos.

«Él me salvó».

* * *

Los ojos de Sasuke casi se salían de sus órbitas observando a esa criatura que se entretenía admirando el parque. Entonces, de repente, sus ojos verdes (como el pasto mojado) chocaron con los suyos, y ella pareció tan sorprendida como sí hubiese sido él quien cayó del cielo.

—¡Sa−Sasuke−kun!

Y para añadirle un poco más de extrañeza a esa situación, ella sabía su nombre.

—¿Quién eres?

Él lucía sorprendido (confundido, quizás asustado). Y Sakura creía que estaba soñando.

Le había confesado su secreto a Ino y seguidamente caía a la Tierra, exactamente en los brazos de Sasuke Uchiha. Hombre del cual, ella, un ángel, estaba perdidamente enamorada.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Por fin —porfinporfinporfin— empiezo a editar este fic. Ya se lo merecía.

Es solo que ando con los fusibles quemados (acabo de terminar mi semana de exámenes) y mi cerebro todavía no funciona con normalidad. Pero espero y ahora sí pueda seguir corrigiendo esta historia y actualice pronto.

Los amo y adoro por seguir esperando. Nos los decepcionaré, lo prometo. ¡Muchas gracias!


	2. Ascensos fallidos

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Naruto miró a Sasuke, incrédulo. No sabía si por ver a Sasuke sorprendido (en serio, un Uchiha jamás cambia de expresión, a no ser que sea una de molestia) o por ver a aquel ente de cabellera rosada que estaba entre los brazos de su mejor amigo. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada a Naruto y ambos tuvieron el mismo y único pensamiento.

«Estoy loco».

Porque una chica —¡de cabello rosa, mierda!— no pudo haber caído del cielo. Y, peor aún, que cierta chica misteriosa conociera su nombre.

Ella lo observaba con sus grandes ojos claros como si hubiese sido él quien cayó de la nada en sus brazos. Naruto seguía en la misma posición, con la misma cara de idiota que había tenido desde lo ocurrido. La chica también lucía sorprendida y no parecía tener intenciones de quitársele de encima, así que decidió actuar él mismo.

Intentó recobrar la compostura, pero aún le parecía irreal la situación en la que se encontraban. Tal vez alguien le había agregado algo a su trago. Carraspeó. Tanto Naruto como la chica parecieron despabilar.

—¿Y tú eres?

Sakura sonrió. Su voz era grave y atrayente, y sus mejillas se pintaron de un leve carmesí. Aún se encontraba sorprendida por estar ahí, en la Tierra, en los brazos de Sasuke. Pero igualmente estaba confundida. ¿Qué pasaría ahora con ella? Era un ángel, y en ese lugar de humanos estaba sola. Nunca había escuchado sobre un ángel que cayera accidentalmente del cielo. Desconocía que era lo que le pasaría o lo que tenía que hacer.

Sintió su cuerpo caer de nuevo, pero la sensación de vértigo duro mucho menos que la ocasión anterior. Alzó el mentón y observó a Sasuke que la miraba desde arriba, esperando su respuesta. Él la había dejado caer al suelo.

Trató de incorporarse, pero apenas se apoyó sobre sus brazos un espasmo de dolor le recorrieron estos. Sakura gimió, Sasuke gruñó.

—Hey —Naruto se acercó con precaución—. ¿Están bien?

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y se apretó el brazo izquierdo en busca de apaciguar un poco el dolor. No es como si hubiese sido su intención, pero al parecer impedir la caída de esa chica le había lastimado ambos brazos. Fuera de donde fuera, la caída debió haber sido alta.

—Lo siento —susurró ella. Ambos chicos apenas fueron capaces de escucharla. Miraba sus rodillas y se presionaba con fuerza el brazo derecho—. Te lastimé.

—¿También te duele? —se aventuró a preguntar Naruto.

Ella alzó la vista hacia él y Naruto pudo jurar jamás haber visto unos ojos tan expresivos como aquellos. Sakura negó, pero sus acciones la contradecían. Parecía dolerle.

Aún así lo intentó de nuevo, teniendo éxito en levantarse. Dejó caer ambos brazos al lado de su cuerpo una vez que estuvo de pie y a pesar de que seguían doliéndole, sacudió su vestido blanco para tratar de mostrar que se encontraba bien. Liberó sus alas para dejarlas sin rastro alguno de suciedad también.

Una exclamación de sorpresa salió de los labios de Sasuke, y Naruto soltó un agudo grito. Sakura, confundida por su turbación, intentó acercarse a ellos. Pero a cada paso que ella daba, ellos retrocedían uno más.

—¿Qu−Qué eres tú?

Sakura miró al rubio confundida, y entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba mostrando su verdadera naturaleza abiertamente frente a dos seres humanos. Oh Dios, estaba en graves problemas. Rápidamente escondió sus alas y pensó en como excusarse, pero nada le venía a la cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pudo sentir con claridad el aura de tranquilizadora paz que desprendía el rubio al lado de Sasuke.

Aún así, ambos lucían asustados.

—Sasuke−kun —sopesó lo que estaba a punto de decir. ¿Sería creíble?

—¿Quién eres? —el aludido intentó no aumentar más el volumen de su voz, pero aquello empezaba a rayar en lo absurdo.

Ella suspiró. No iba a creerle—. Me llamo Sakura, soy tu ángel de la guarda.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron por una fracción de segundo, confirmando que, efectivamente, estaban locos. El Uchiha miró a su alrededor, descubriendo que se encontraban ellos tres en medio de un parque, en pleno atardecer. Sin un solo testigo, además de Naruto, que pudiera corroborar lo que acababa de suceder. Demasiado perfecto. Frunció el ceño.

—Esto es cosa de Itachi —gruñó. Naruto lo miró extrañado.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Teme?

—De esto —señaló a la chica, ignorando la punzada de dolor que atacó su brazo—. Es obra de Itachi, seguramente. Ya sabes cómo le gusta joderme.

—Oye, oye —el rubio se rascó la cabeza—, no creo que esto lo haya hecho Itachi. No tiene sentido.

—¿Sí lo tiene que ella haya caído del cielo y sea mi ángel de la guarda?

—Lógico no es, pero tampoco lo es el que tu hermano esté jugándote una broma así de pesada.

Sakura se limitó a ser una simple espectadora del intercambio de palabras entre esos dos. Solo dos cosas pasaban por su cabeza. ¿Quién era ese tal Itachi? Y, ¿por qué ellos no le creían? Ella en serio era un ángel de la guarda. ¿Era tan difícil para ellos creerlo?

Se llevó una mano a la frente, agobiada por sentimientos encontrados y la preocupación de encontrarse repentinamente en un mundo que no era el suyo. Estaba lejos de Ino, y Sasuke no le creía. Sintió picazón en sus ojos y las piernas le temblaban, eso sin mencionar que sus brazos no dejaban de doler (a Sasuke también debían dolerle…). Todo rastro de paz desapareció de ella.

Miró a ambos hombres frente a ella, discutiendo. Escuchó a Sasuke maldecir y a su acompañante responder de una forma poco decorosa. Sintió algo que jamás había sentido. El ardor en sus ojos aumentó y el dolor pareció incrementarse. Tenía miedo.

Repentinamente, el cielo que se encontraba anteriormente despejado, empezó a cubrirse de nubes grises. Lo que logró reconocer como desesperación, de la cual Ino le había hablado alguna vez, se instaló en su cuerpo y se negó a retirarse. Sintió los latidos de su corazón aumentando de velocidad, lastimando su pecho. La discusión entre ellos había crecido y peleaban verbalmente de manera brutal. Sakura cubrió sus oídos tratando de evitar que aquellas fuertes palabras se internaran en su mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el significado cargado de ira de aquellas maldiciones. Perdió toda fuerza en sus piernas y cayó intempestivamente al suelo.

—¡Basta! —gritó, siendo respaldada por un rayo que resonó como eco.

Naruto y Sasuke se detuvieron al notar el estado en el que se encontraba Sakura. Temblaba de rodillas sobre el suelo, temblando. Pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Se miraron entre sí antes de que una fina capa de lluvia cayera con gentileza sobre ellos.

Naruto se acercó no sin cierto miedo, agachándose a su lado. Extendió su mano y ella se encogió, temerosa de que la dañara. En cambio, el sonrió y acarició su cabellera con suavidad. Sakura lo miró sorprendida, y paulatinamente sus lágrimas disminuyeron hasta casi desaparecer. Pudo sentir de nueva cuenta la paz que él transmitía y supo que él, humano, era también una creación de Dios.

Sasuke, manteniéndose alejado pero al pendiente de la situación, analizaba lo ocurrido. La lluvia parecía haber seguido el curso del llanto de la chica… fue casi como si el clima expresara su estado emocional. Desde lo intempestivo del rayo hasta la nostalgia de la lluvia. Increíble.

¿Tendría acaso que empezar a creer en lo que ella decía? ¿Sakura era en realidad su ángel guardián?

Se acercó sin ser notado hasta que estuvo al lado de su mejor amigo y esa misteriosa mujer. Ambos lo miraron. Se agachó hasta que los tres quedaron a la misma altura. Extendió una mano hasta tocar su rostro. Quería asegurarse de que ella fuera real, no una invención de su imaginación. Pero él podía sentirla; húmeda y cálida bajo su palma.

—Sakura —pronunció, aún escéptico. Pero ella le sonrió, aliviada de que al fin dejara de señalarla como un objeto. Tal vez no le creía, pero si era necesario ella le haría ver que era en realidad su ángel de la guarda. Después de todo, estaba perdida en la Tierra, sin nadie más a quién acudir.

—Creo que hay algunas cuestiones importantes que tratar —el rubio lo miró con dureza, para después mirarla a ella.

Sasuke asintió—. Pero no aquí —se puso de pie, seguido de Naruto—. Vamos a mi casa.

Ella se puso de pie y sonrió. Tenía la sensación de que, pasara lo que pasara, con ellos dos estaría a salvo en la Tierra. El agua chorreó de su cabello y ropas, y aunque lo dudó un par de segundos, extendió nuevamente sus alas, sacudiéndolas de cualquier exceso de agua. Naruto y Sasuke, aún sin acostumbrarse a ello, se miraron entre sí sorprendidos.

—No hay mucha gente en la calle —Naruto observó el cielo aún encapotado—, pero sería problemático si alguien la viera… o a sus alas.

Sasuke la miró; pequeña, mojada y con dos grandes alas repletas de plumas sobresaliendo de su espalda. Definitivamente llamaba la atención.

—No hay problema —sonrió. Hizo un extraño movimiento con los hombros y las alas empezaron a encogerse hasta desaparecer—. Puedo esconderlas, ¿ven?

El rubio abrió los ojos estupefacto y dio una vuelta alrededor de Sakura, asegurándose de sus alas no fueran visibles ya. Sasuke también estaba sorprendido. De esa manera ella lucía como una persona normal.

Decidieron entonces ponerse en marcha, escondiendo la verdadera identidad del ángel. Sakura se dejó guiar por Sasuke y Naruto hacia el hogar del moreno. Llegaron unos minutos después a un amplio departamento, donde tomaron asiento en la sala. Repentinamente, se encontró siendo estudiada por ambos hombres.

Naruto carraspeó, no sabiendo exactamente como empezar—. Así que un ángel…

Sakura asintió.

—Que elocuente, Dobe.

El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada—. Tal vez tú puedas hacerlo mejor, Teme —retó.

El Uchiha lo ignoró y dirigió su atención al ángel. La perforó con la mirada y ella empezó a sentirse intimidada.

—¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta mí?

Sakura bajó la vista hacia sus manos entrelazadas y jugó con sus dedos, pensando que es lo que debía contestar. Podría mentir, pero eso era algo que en el cielo no debía hacerse. Aunque técnicamente no estaba en el cielo, y no es como si ellos fueran a creer todo lo que le dijera, así que…

—Estaba cuidándote cuando —vaciló—… te sentí en peligro —Sasuke frunció el ceño—. Me asomé más de lo debido y caí por accidente. Es un milagro que me hayas atrapado después de una caída tan larga… creo que lo haces mejor que yo —admitió apenada.

—¿Lo sentiste en peligro? —intervino Naruto—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Soy su ángel guardián, estoy a cargo de su bienestar. Los ángeles guardianes solo bajamos a la Tierra cuando la persona que protegemos está en grave peligro. Cuando se trata de problemáticas fáciles de manejar, podemos hacerlo desde el cielo. Es nuestro trabajo proteger a los humanos de accidentes y peligros que el destino, la casualidad y la causalidad puedan preparar para ustedes.

—¡Increíble! —se emocionó Naruto—. ¿También tengo un ángel guardián?

—Todo humano tiene uno.

—¿Entonces por qué ocurren los accidentes y muere la gente? —cuestionó severamente el Uchiha, negándose a creer lo que escuchaba.

Sakura bajó la vista—. El bienestar de los humanos depende de su fe en nosotros, sus guardianes. A veces los humanos pierden la esperanza y son propensos a ser absorbidos por los pecados y eventualmente arrastrados a un futuro incierto que no siempre acaba siendo el mejor. Por supuesto que hay casos en que la gente muere porque Dios así lo dispone. Pero las personas que fallecen creyendo en su ángel guardián desaparecen de la Tierra, haciéndose un mismo con su protector.

—Entonces, ahora mismo ¿hay alguien allá arriba cuidándome?

Sakura sonrió—. Siempre hay alguien cuidándote, Naruto.

—Más importante aún —ambos miraron a Sasuke—, ¿cómo harás para regresar al cielo?

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza ante lo dicho. ¿Le era molesta su presencia?

—¡Teme! —reprendió el rubio.

—Ella tiene que regresar —finiquitó Sasuke.

—¡Pero—

—Está bien, Naruto —intentó sonreír—. Lo entiendo. Sasuke−kun tiene razón. Yo no debo estar aquí.

—¿Tan pronto tienes que irte? — insistió siguiéndola hasta el patio trasero. Sasuke apareció poco después detrás de ellos.

Sakura asintió, extendiendo sus alas. Naruto retrocedió sorprendido, aún sin acostumbrarse a que ella fuera un ángel en realidad.

—Les pido no hablen de esto con nadie más, por favor —hizo una pequeña reverencia, obteniendo la promesa de ambos hombres. Ella les sonrió por última vez y agitó sus alas elevándose unos centímetros del suelo. Ondeó su mano en señal de despedida y observó con vehemencia a Sasuke, consciente de que era la última vez que lo vería tan cerca.

Aceleró el movimiento de sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, dejando atrás al hombre del que estaba enamorada. Se enfrentó con algunas dificultades para volar apenas a unos cuantos metros de altura. Quizá se trataba de que no tuviera mucha práctica, pero a mayor altura más fatigada se sentía. Mirando hacia abajo, calculó que se había elevando apenas unos veinte metros.

Preocupada por su poca estabilidad, redujo la velocidad del aleteo y trató de equilibrarse, fallando terriblemente. Cayó en picada un par de metros hasta que recobró el dominio sobre sí misma y aleteó con fuerza. Se detuvo a tan solo unos cinco metros del suelo, e intentó ascender de nuevo.

—¡Sakura−chan! —gritó Naruto, que había observado todo desde abajo—. ¡Baja, vas a hacerte daño!

Sakura sólo miró el cielo azulado sobre ella, se sentía tan débil que le parecía inalcanzable.

—¡Sakura! —el Uchiha también gritó, y ella bajó, derrotada.

Ambos se acercaron a ella cuando tocó el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Naruto.

Ella asintió.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —cuestionó Sasuke, y pudo distinguir un atisbo de preocupación en su tono.

—No lo sé —contestó con la cabeza gacha—. Me sentí tan cansada que no pude seguir volando —suspiró—. Pero está bien. Descansaré un poco y lo seguiré intentando.

—¿Estás loca? —Sakura miró a Naruto mientras el negaba con la cabeza repetidamente.

—Nada de eso —finiquitó Sasuke.

—Pe−pero Sasuk—

—¿Y sí te lastimas? —interrumpió el rubio—. No podemos permitir que lo hagas de nuevo.

—¿Entonces cómo voy a volver? —cuestionó preocupada.

—Te quedarás aquí —la severa aseveración de Sasuke los calló. Ambos lo miraron incrédulos.

—Sa−Sasuke−kun…

Él la miró fijamente—. Claramente estás muy débil. ¿Qué pasaría sí caes de nuevo y esta vez no estoy yo para atraparte? —Sakura sonrió brillantemente—. Entonces no solo te pondrías en riesgo a ti, sino a mí. No dejaré que lo intentes de nuevo, aún quiero vivir.

—¡Teme! —reclamó Naruto—. ¡Sakura−chan solo quiere ayudar!

—No, Sasuke−kun tiene razón —concedió el ángel—. Sería tonto arriesgarlo —se dio un golpecito en la cabeza y sacó la lengua juguetonamente—. Aunque… —dudó—. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer aquí? No estoy siquiera consciente de lo que puedo provocar en este mundo —comentó observando los restos de agua que la anterior tormenta había dejado.

—¿No podría deberse a lo mismo tu debilidad? —preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke lo meditó. Subió la mirada al cielo, queriendo ser capaz de poder vislumbrar algún otro ángel, pero nada. Solo las nubes grises que aún permanecían cubriendo el cielo. ¿Cómo es que lograrían hacerla volver siendo que ella no podía volar? ¿Estaría mejor si descansaba un poco y lo intentaba con más calma el día siguiente? ¿Y qué sí ella perdía más energía estando en la Tierra?

Eran demasiados cuestionamientos los que tenía en mente, así que después de mucho pensarlo, tomó una decisión.

—Por el momento lo mejor será que te quedes aquí —Sakura lo miró sorprendida—. Hasta que averigüemos como puedes regresar al cielo.

Sakura sonrió y Naruto observó incrédulo a Sasuke. En un impulso, el pequeño ángel corrió a abrazar al Uchiha.

—¡Gracias, Sasuke−kun! —rió contra él. Iba a poder pasar más tiempo a su lado. No importaba si era muy poco, iba a estar a su lado por un poco más tiempo. Y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Naruto sonrió, feliz con la noticia de poder llegar a conocer más a fondo a un ángel, ¡uno de verdad! Tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacerle.

Sasuke asintió algo incómodo con el abrazo y la apartó de él, sin importarle parecer muy tosco. Pero a ella pareció no importarle, pues no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer nuevamente, primero acariciando suavemente sus cuerpos y seguidamente estrellándose furiosamente contra ellos. Los tres entraron a la casa del moreno y Sasuke y Naruto miraron con curiosidad a Sakura, a lo que ella solo alzó los hombros.

Naruto dijo algo sobre tener frío y ambos se alejaron. Sakura le dio un último vistazo al cielo, donde los oscuros nubarrones ocultaban su esplendor.

«Ino» pensó con pesar antes de seguirlos.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Yo sé que han pasado como mil años, pero de verdad que estoy aprovechando al cien por ciento mis vacaciones para editar todos mis fics.

Esperen noticias mías muy pronto. Un besote sensual para todos.


	3. Compromisos repentinos

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Una vez en la sala, el celular de Naruto dentro de su chaqueta y sobre un sofá, empezó a sonar. El rubio se apresuró a revisarlo.

—¡Tres llamadas perdidas de Hinata−chan! —lamentó—. ¡Tengo que llamarle!

Sakura lo miró con curiosidad mientras él aporreaba el pequeño aparato entre sus manos. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

Al ver que él Uzumaki no hacía más que quedarse parado con esa cosa pegada al oído, Sakura empezó a observar el resto de la casa. Los colores fuertes y oscuros predominaban por todo el lugar, haciéndolo deprimente y frío.

—¡Hinata−chan! —el alarido de Naruto llamó su atención. Sakura empezó a buscar con la vista a la persona con la que Naruto hablaba, pero no vio a nadie aparte de Sasuke. El moreno suspiró hastiado y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender a Sakura que lo dejara. Ella desistió de su búsqueda mientras el rubio seguía hablándole al aire.

—Voy a cambiarme —anunció el moreno antes de desaparecer por un pasillo.

Naruto siguió hablándole a la nada y ella continuó conociendo el hogar de su protegido. Había pocos muebles y la decoración era escasa. Un marco de acabado detallado llamó su atención y se acercó hasta él, quedando maravillada por lo que veía. Aquel recuadro de increíble claridad le devolvía su reflejo, tal cual lo hace el agua cristalina. Paseó su vista con curiosidad desde su mentón hasta su coronilla, adornada del rosa de su cabello. Sonrió, y el reflejo imitó sus movimientos.

Su mirada siguió ascendiendo y su expresión se descompuso repentinamente al notar que algo le faltaba. Algo muy importante. Sus alas se abrieron instantáneamente y con rudeza, llevándose en el proceso un jarrón que cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos.

Naruto giró, aún con teléfono en mano, confundido por el repentino ruido que había escuchado. Se encontró a Sakura auscultándose frenéticamente la cabeza.

—¡Mi halo, mi halo no está! —gritó el ángel.

—¿Naruto−kun? ¿Está todo bien? —la voz al otro lado de la línea sonaba preocupada.

—¡S−Sí, Hinata−chan! —exclamó acercándose a Sakura que continuaba gritando.

—¿¡Dónde está mi halo!?

Segundos después Sasuke hizo acto de presencia, encontrándose con un ángel desesperado revolviéndose la cabellera. Naruto intentaba calmarla por todos los medios posibles mientras seguía nerviosamente con su llamada telefónica. Sasuke andaba sin camisa, ya que estaba cambiándose cuando escuchó el alboroto proveniente de la sala. Naruto le hizo señas para que lo ayudara a calmar a Sakura. Se acercó a ella, que seguía gritando sin razón aparente.

La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió, pero ella parecía no notar su presencia, así que la giró y le tapo la boca con una mano. El ángel seguía murmurando cosas ininteligibles bajo su mano, mientras el rubio trataba de convencer a su novia de que aquél ruido no había sido nada.

En cuanto Naruto cortó la comunicación el Uchiha soltó a Sakura, quién manoteó desesperada sobre su cabeza.

—¡Sakura, tranquilízate! —la detuvo el moreno—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Mi halo, Sasuke−kun! —ella parecía a punto de echarse a llorar—. ¡Mi halo no está!

—¿Halo? —cuestionó el Uzumaki confundido.

—¡Mi halo! —insistió—. ¡Mi aureola!

Ambos hombres miraron hacia donde ella se auscultaba con desesperación y cayeron en cuenta de sus palabras. Tenía razón, no tenía aureola, pero, si mal no recordaban, ellos no habían visto tal cosa desde que Sasuke la atrapó entre sus brazos.

—Aún tienes tus alas —razonó el Uchiha—. ¿Por qué no halo no?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó desesperada.

—¿Y te es imprescindible tener el halo? —cuestionó Sasuke—. ¿Qué puede pasarte si no lo tienes?

—No lo sé —lo meditó un momento, calmándose—. Es decir, la función del halo es certificar que estás muerto o bien, que eres un ángel.

—Entonces, ¿al caer a la tierra volviste a la vida?

—No, yo no morí. Yo soy una creación de Dios. Soy un ángel.

—Un ángel sin halo —confirmó Sasuke.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Mi halo!

—¡Teme! —reprendió Naruto—. Está bien, Sakura−chan. Aún eres un ángel. Tienes tus alas, ¿recuerdas?

Ella asintió. Era cierto, aún tenía sus alas. ¿Pero por qué no su halo?

—¡Todo es tan confuso! —lloriqueó.

Sasuke suspiró—. Lo mejor será que descanses, todos hemos tenido un día un tanto agitado —Naruto asintió efusivamente. Sasuke se detuvo en seco—. ¿Los ángeles duermen?

—¡Claro que sí!

—De acuerdo —y la condujo a la habitación de huéspedes.

Era un cuarto relativamente pequeño, con una cama, un pequeño buró y un sofá individual. Sasuke se dirigió a la cama y retiró las cobijas.

—Acuéstate —ordenó.

Ella obedeció casi mecánicamente y se recostó. Sasuke le ofreció las cobijas y se cubrió con ellas hasta el mentón, quedando boca arriba sobre el colchón. Sasuke la miró antes de salir de la habitación. Sakura tenía la mirada perdida en el techo y se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas. Parecía desorientada.

Se dirigió a la sala y encontró a Naruto recogiendo los pedazos del jarrón que Sakura había roto accidentalmente. Se dejó caer con pesadez en el sofá, cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes. Esa situación acabaría destrozándole la cabeza.

Segundos después sintió a Naruto sentarse frente a él, y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados sintió su inquisidora mirada sobre él. Levantó los párpados perezosamente para enfrentar su mirada. Alzó una ceja en espera de que dijera algo.

—¿Qué harás con ella?

Gruñó—. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—¿Cómo la ayudarás a regresar?

—No lo sé, voy a googlearlo, Naruto.

—Hablo en serio, Sasuke —lo sabía, Naruto jamás lo llamaba por su nombre a no ser que fuera importante.

Resopló—. No sé qué hacer, ¿bien? —admitió.

Ambos miraron por la ventana. La lluvia seguía azotando afuera con fiereza.

—¿Crees que ella esté triste? —preguntó Naruto sin dejar de observar las gotas cayendo contra el cristal.

—Creo que más bien está asustada, Dobe.

Después de todo era su ángel de la guarda, quién había caído del cielo a sus brazos, y, después de una serie de extraños sucesos, había terminado durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes de su propia casa.

Sonrió irónico. No había sido su mejor día.

* * *

Escondió el rostro entre sus piernas y siguió llorando.

«¡Tonta!» Se reprendía sin cesar por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Era tan claro. Lo distraída que siempre parecía, ese cambio de actitud, la repentina torpeza. ¡Era obvio que Sakura tenía un problema! Y ella, como su ángel a cargo, no había hecho nada para ayudarla.

Tsunade se lo había advertido. Sakura era especial, necesitaba más atención después de lo que le había ocurrido. Pero ella lo había ignorado creyéndose capaz de sobrellevar la situación. ¿Por qué no se opuso a que le encargaran a ese humano? Sakura aún era muy inestable para cuidarlo.

Ahora Sakura se encontraba en la Tierra, pérdida, totalmente inconsciente de todo lo que su estadía ahí podía causar. Ella era la encargada de vigilar a Sakura y, ¿qué hizo? ¡La perdió en el mundo humano!

Subió la mirada con decisión. Iba a encontrarla, lo haría antes de que alguien más se percatase de su desaparición, en especial los altos mandos.

Ino extendió las alas y voló por los cielos. Ella encontraría a Sakura antes de que fuera muy tarde para ella.

* * *

Los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana pegaron levemente en su rostro, despertándola de su cómodo sueño. Se irguió perezosamente y las sábanas cayeron de su regazo a sus piernas. El ángel miró a todos lados extrañada, encontrándose en la habitación a la que Sasuke la había dirigido el día anterior. Se talló los ojos y movió la espalda sacudiendo un poco sus alas. Palpó con cuidado su cabeza sin poder encontrar su aureola.

—No fue un sueño —murmuró aún incrédula.

Se levantó de la cama y cuando tocó el suelo con los pies descalzos una onda de frío le atravesó el cuerpo. Pisó completamente acostumbrándose paulatinamente al helado suelo. Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta y la abrió, asomando la cabeza, buscando algún indicio de la presencia de Sasuke o Naruto, pero no vio ni escucho algo. La casa se encontraba en completo silencio, exceptuando el sonido de sus pasos.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió sigilosamente hasta la sala, no había nadie. Sobre la mesa de centro, al lado del teléfono, se encontraban los rastros del jarrón que había roto accidentalmente con sus alas el día anterior. Se acercó con lentitud y los tomó entre sus manos, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Energía verde empezó a fluir por sus palmas y los pedazos de vidrio tomaron lentamente la forma original del objeto, reconstruyéndolo por completo.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —una voz a su espalda la hizo abrir los ojos y voltear.

Sasuke la miraba levemente sorprendido desde el pasillo. Él ángel se puso de pie llevando el jarrón a su lugar.

—Soy un ángel —se acercó a él—. Puedo reparar todo aquello que yo destruí —miró el jarrón—. Tengo también el poder de sanar —puso una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo bajo su mano el calmado latir del corazón de Sasuke. Sonrió—. Aunque claro, no puedo aprovecharme de esas habilidades —Sasuke miró la pequeña mano de Sakura sobre su pecho y después subió la mirada hasta sus ojos, verdes como el césped, que lo miraban fijamente—. Todo tiene siempre un precio, Sasuke−kun.

El contacto visual se cortó cuando la puerta fue tocada estrepitosamente. Sakura se alejó confundida, buscando la fuente del ruido. El Uchiha gruñó y se dirigió a abrirla. Tan pronto lo hizo, Naruto entró rápidamente, luciendo muy diferente a como lo había visto el día anterior; vestido de traje, pulcramente arreglado. Este miró a Sakura y después de un corto saludo con la mano y una sonrisa amable, dirigió toda su atención a Sasuke.

—¡Teme! —gritó—. ¿Olvidaste la junta de hoy?

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¡La junta! ¿Cómo había podido olvidarla? Todo ese asunto de Sakura lo había dejado sin cabeza para más.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó. Sakura se cubrió los oídos rápidamente.

—¡Teme! —lo reprendió el Uzumaki—. No hables así frente a ella —ordenó mientras se acercaba al ángel descubriéndole las orejas—. Está bien Sakura−chan, el Teme medirá sus palabras de ahora en adelante.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, no había tiempo para eso. Necesitaba llegar a la empresa lo más pronto posible, pero ¿qué hacer con Sakura? No podía dejarla sola en su casa, quién sabe qué cosas podrían pasarle. Pero, ¿llevarla consigo no sería más peligroso?

—Vendrá con nosotros —resolvió el rubio leyéndole la mente—. Sabe esconder su identidad, no habrá problema.

—De acuerdo —aceptó antes de ir a su habitación.

Naruto y Sakura quedaron solos en la sala. El ángel dirigió su mirada al suelo, encontrándolo sumamente interesante.

—¿Qué tal pasaste la noche, Sakura−chan? —buscó conversación el Uzumaki.

Sakura levantó la vista y sonrió. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía segura junto a ese humano. Ambos entablaron una pequeña conversación mientras esperaban a Sasuke, hasta que el rubio notó las ropas que portaba la muchacha. Un vestido blanco sucio de lodo. Definitivamente no podían llevarla así a la empresa. Además, el clima esa mañana era muy frío, a causa quizá de la lluvia del día anterior.

Tomó por el brazo al ángel y la llevó a la habitación en la que había descansado. Estaba seguro de que Sasuke tenía por lo menos una muda de ropa de mujer. No es que le agradara el hecho de ponerle ropa que alguna mujer con la que había pasado la noche Sasuke, pero no tenía otra opción. Para su buena suerte el Uzumaki encontró unos pantalones y una blusa que bien podrían quedarle a Sakura. Le indicó que se cambiara y la dejó a solas, esperando a ambos en la sala. Minutos después Sasuke salió a su encuentro enfundado en un sobrio traje negro que lo hacía lucir como todo un hombre de negocios.

—¿Y Sakura? —preguntó cuando se percató de su ausencia.

—Ahora viene —se limitó a contestar el rubio sonriendo.

—¿Así está bien, Naruto−kun? —preguntó Sakura mientras aparecía por el pasillo.

El Uchiha se quedó congelado al ver a Sakura enfundada por unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sencilla blusa blanca. Así, con sus alas escondidas, ella realmente parecía una mujer normal. Pero él bien sabía que no lo era.

—Perfecto —sonrió Naruto—. Aunque los zapatos siguen siendo un problema —dijo observando los pies desnudos del ángel.

Sasuke espabiló—. Ya nos encargaremos de eso. Ahora vámonos.

Salieron del apartamento y una fría brisa matutina los recibió. Sakura se quedo parada en la puerta al ver todos los charcos que persistían en el suelo. Naruto miró divertido al Uchiha. Sasuke rodó los ojos y el rubio se limitó a alzar los hombros riendo. Resoplando, volvió y cargo en brazos al ángel para subirla al auto. Sakura se afianzó a su cuello, mirándolo con un débil sonrojo, mientras él mantenía la mirada fija hacia adelante.

El rubio les abrió la puerta trasera y el moreno la depositó en el asiento trasero del auto. Naruto se subió cómo copiloto y el Uchiha encendió el auto con rapidez. Recorrieron las calles de Tokio con prisa. Hicieron una rápida parada frente a una tienda de ropa a la cual Sasuke bajó volviendo en pocos minutos con unos zapatos y un abrigo para la Sakura.

Llegaron al frente de la empresa Uchiha en poco tiempo. Aparcaron, bajaron a toda prisa y entraron. Naruto y Sasuke guiaron a Sakura hasta la oficina del Uchiha.

—Quédate aquí Sakura−chan, no tardaremos.

—Bajo ningún motivo salgas —ordenó el Uchiha.

Sakura asintió y, dudando, ambos salieron de la oficina para dirigirse a la junta.

El ángel observó a su alrededor, ese lugar era muy parecido a la casa de Sasuke, casi todo era de color negro. Se acercó a su escritorio y notó un portarretratos que sobresalía entre todo el papeleo que había sobre este. Parecía una foto antigua, con una mujer hermosa de sonrisa cálida, junto a un hombre de cabello negro y expresión seria. Ambos abrazaban a los que reconoció como Sasuke y su hermano. Dos pequeños niños muy parecidos entre sí, solo diferenciándose por su edad.

Un ruido de fuera la distrajo de la imagen. Volteó hacía atrás, de donde provenía el insistente sonido. Había un gran ventanal que daba una vista periférica de la gran ciudad. Afuera, el movimiento no paraba en ningún momento. Las personas iban y venían, los automóviles pasaban sin cesar y el ruido era ensordecedor. Sakura frunció el ceño, no entendía como los humanos podían soportar eso a diario cuando en el cielo todo era paz y tranquilidad.

Se preguntó el porqué llevaban tan mal el manejo de la Tierra. ¿Cómo era posible que se destruyeran entre sí? ¿Por qué maltratar de tal modo a su mundo? Eran una comunidad, deberían trabajar juntos, por su bien. Pero no, se estancaban en la codicia y eran egoístas. A Sakura le entristecían los sentimientos humanos. Dejaban de lado el amor y la amistad para llevar una vida cruel y desdichada. ¿En verdad valía la pena aquello?

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y sacudió levemente la cabeza. No era tiempo de pensar en eso, debía buscar una solución a su problema. ¿Cómo es que regresaría? Una cosa es que Sasuke la hubiera aceptado en su hogar, pero no sabía hasta cuando lo haría, y no quería convertirse en una molestia para él. Todavía no se explicaba el porqué no podía volar, siempre había sido mala para hacerlo, pero nunca se había enfrentado a un problema cómo el del día anterior.

Miró detenidamente el cielo, preguntándose lo que estaría haciendo Ino. ¿Y si se lo informaba a Tsunade? Seguramente tomaría cartas en el asunto y arreglaría que nunca jamás tuviera la oportunidad de ver a Sasuke, ni siquiera desde el cielo. Quiso llorar. Ella no quería eso, precisamente por eso había caído del cielo, para impedir que la apartaran de él.

Suspiró, a fin de cuentas, sólo estaba retrasando lo inevitable. En un momento u otro la alejarían de él.

Lamentable el que ella fuera un ángel y él un humano, ya que su amor por él estaba prohibido, y más aún, si se trataba de su propio protegido.

* * *

En cuanto terminó la junta, el Uzumaki y el Uchiha salieron como balas de ahí. Hinata se apresuró a alcanzar a su novio, había estado preocupada por él desde la llamada del día anterior. Naruto estaba actuando un tanto extraño.

Salió de la sala de juntas y no lo encontró por ningún lugar, al parecer llevaba mucha prisa. Hinata suspiró, lo más seguro es que estuviera en la oficina de Sasuke. Se dispuso a alcanzarlos cuando Karin la llamó, y, en cuanto le dijo su destino, la pelirroja no dudó en acompañarla.

* * *

Sakura tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo a través del ventanal. Recargó su brazo sobre el cristal y apoyó su mentón en él, absorta en el movimiento de la ciudad. Volteó rápidamente al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

—Sasuke necesito que— el recién llegado calló al ver a la mujer que estaba en la oficina.

Sakura vio con curiosidad al joven que acababa de ingresar a la oficina de Sasuke. Le parecía remotamente conocido de algún lado, pero no lograba recordar de donde. El hombre se sorprendió por la presencia de esa mujer ahí, sin mencionar que quedo ligeramente pasmado por su exótica belleza, y es que los ojos verdes y ese extraño cabello rosa en combinación le daban una apariencia casi angelical.

Estaba dispuesto a preguntarle quién era cuando la puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta, entrando Sasuke, acompañado de Naruto. Sakura sonrió aliviada y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Itachi? —inquirió el moreno molesto.

—Estaba conociendo a la bella señorita —contestó el aludido con la mera intención de molestar.

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente, Sasuke con una mueca de fastidio e Itachi con una divertida sonrisa adornando su rostro. Sakura recordó entonces quién era ese hombre. Observó de nueva cuenta el portarretratos en el escritorio de Sasuke y notó que, efectivamente, se trataba del hermano mayor del Uchiha.

Naruto rodó los ojos ante lo que parecía un nuevo enfrentamiento entre hermanos y, justo cuando iba a interponerse, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, dando paso a una joven de cabellos azulados y ojos perlas, junto a otra chica de gafas y cabello rojizo.

—Sasuke−kun —llamó Sakura, nerviosa por la repentina aparición de tantas personas. Hizo mal, pues atrajo todas las miradas hacia ella. Eran demasiadas las personas que la habían visto ya y aunque desconocieran su verdadera identidad, podría resultar un problema.

—¿Y no vas a presentarme a la señorita, Sasuke−chan? —el Uchiha menor lo fulminó con la mirada.

Naruto se acercó como protección a Sakura. Hinata lo miró algo contrariada. ¿Acaso esa mujer y Naruto…? Bajó la vista desolada ante la idea. ¿Es por eso que Naruto se comportaba tan extraño?

Karin se bajó un poco las gafas con expresión interesada, jamás se imaginó un giro de acontecimientos como ese. De lo que venía a enterarse en el momento menos pensado.

Sakura percibió la tensión que se había generado en la habitación. Tomó valor y salió de detrás de Naruto, sonriendo naturalmente y extendiendo su mano hacia el Uchiha mayor.

—Sakura, un placer, Itachi−kun —sonrió dulcemente. Él Uchiha menor frunció aún más el ceño cuando su hermano tomó su mano para depositar un galante beso en ella. Itachi parecía agradablemente sorprendido con el sufijo que la mujer de cabello rosado le había añadido a su nombre.

—Un placer conocerla, señorita… —calló al desconocer su apellido y la miró con una ceja alzada. Sakura se quedó en blanco, ella no tenía apellido. Buscó ayuda en los ojos de Sasuke quién también se había quedado sin palabras, mientras Itachi seguía esperando su respuesta.

—¡Sakura Uchiha! —soltó de la nada Naruto, haciendo que todos en la habitación quedaran perplejos—. Sakura Uchiha, la prometida de Sasuke.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Yay! Itachi−kun, te amo. Okay no. Me emociono siempre que Itachi−kun aparece. Lo amo con amor enfermizo y sensual.

Reviews bellos de lectores bellos?


	4. Sueños irreales

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

_****_**.**

* * *

**.**

Sasuke se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cómodo sillón y rechinó los dientes, fulminando con la mirada a Naruto.

—¿Mi prometida, idiota?

Se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca y habló con nerviosismo—. Eh… sí.

—¡Estúpido! —explotó. Pudo ver a Sakura encogerse a un metro de él.

—¿Qué más podía hacer? —saltó el rubio también—. ¿Decir que no tiene apellido porque es un ángel?

—¡Pudiste haber dicho que era tu amiga! —manoteó con fiereza—. ¡Alguna pariente lejana, que sé yo!

—¿Y no le parecería raro a Hinata−chan que nunca la hubiera mencionado?

—Alguna socia, de otra empresa. Pudiste haber inventado cualquier cosa.

—Le hubiese parecido extraño a Itachi que no le mencionáramos nada si era relevante a la empresa, Teme —suspiró hastiado—. Además Hinata−chan hubiera empezado a imaginar cosas raras si relacionábamos a Sakura−chan conmigo. Ya sabes lo insegura que es.

—Mírame, Naruto —frunció el ceño—. ¿Parece importarme?

—Bien, lo hecho, hecho está —argumentó el rubio, a lo que sonrió socarrón seguidamente—. Aunque Itachi parecía bastante dispuesto a darle el apellido Uchiha si tú no quieres hacerlo.

—Hn —rodó los ojos—. Cállate, Dobe.

Sakura, quién se mantenía alejada de aquella discusión, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Se mordió una uña con preocupación. ¿Cuántos errores había cometido hasta ahora? Iba tropezando paso a paso. ¿Cómo pasó de ser el ángel guardián de Sasuke a ser su prometida en cuestión de horas?

Después de que Itachi, la que reconoció como la novia de Naruto y la mujer de cabello rojizo abandonaron después de aquella bomba, el rubio le explicó a una confundida Sakura que ser la prometida de Sasuke era algo así como ser su pareja sentimental. O más bien, ser su futura esposa.

Se sonrojó furiosamente al saberlo, pero no pudo evitar que un sentimiento lleno de calidez la embargara. Por supuesto que Sasuke no sentía nada de calidez y se había manifestado furioso por la situación en la que lo habían enredado tan repentinamente.

Aún recordaba las expresiones de todos los presentes cuando Naruto reveló tremenda —y falsa— información. Todos habían quedado estupefactos, incluyendo a Sasuke. Sólo ella —sin conocer realmente el significado de la palabra «prometida»— había sonreído creyendo que Naruto realmente los había sacado de un aprieto, sin darse cuenta que en realidad los había metido en uno mayor.

Desde la novia de Naruto, que parecía incapaz de creerlo. E Itachi, que después de unos segundos de parecer realmente impresionado, volvió en sí y le medio reclamó a Sasuke por no haber mencionado nada antes acerca de su compromiso. Aunque, sin duda alguna, la que peor había tomado la noticia fue la mujer de anteojos y potente cabello rojo. Entre Hinata y Naruto apenas habían podido tranquilizarla.

De ahí en adelante todo fue muy difuso para Sakura, pues no entendió la mayoría de lo que sucedió a continuación, sino hasta que Naruto le explicó la implicación del compromiso que acaba de adquirir junto al Uchiha.

Supo que Sasuke había inventado un par de cosas más —un poco más relajado— que hicieron la noticia un poco más creíble ante los ojos del Uchiha mayor, que lucía aún un tanto incrédulo. Al final, antes de retirarse, tanto Itachi como Hinata los habían felicitado por su compromiso, y el hombre le había hecho una advertencia que solo logró incomodar aún más a Sasuke.

«Cuídala, tonto hermano menor» sonrió. «Cualquiera podría robártela».

Sakura suspiró al ver rabiar de nuevo a Sasuke y Naruto rió, haciéndolo enojar más.

Después de deliberar acerca del asunto, Uchiha y Uzumaki resolvieron que lo mejor sería salir de la empresa antes de que a Karin —siendo como era, y habiéndose tomado la noticia de esa manera— se le ocurriera contárselo a alguien más. Se escabulleron de ahí tratando de pasar inadvertida al ángel, pero al llegar a la salida se encontraron con la terrible sorpresa de que la prensa ya estaba a su espera, ansiosos por saber si los rumores del enlace matrimonial del heredero menor de los Uchiha eran ciertos.

Sasuke pasó de ellos sin más, tomando con firmeza a Sakura por el codo, mientras Naruto se encargaba de alejar a los reporteros que bombardeaban a la fémina con preguntas sobre la fecha de la boda y algún presunto embarazo.

A lo lejos, Sasuke pudo vislumbrar a su hermano mayor platicando plácidamente con una bella periodista, seguramente dando declaraciones sobre la supuesta futura señora Uchiha. Él le sonrió y alzó una mano en señal de saludo. Sasuke frunció el ceño y aceleró el paso hasta su auto.

* * *

Los días siguientes a que se corriera el rumor de su futura boda con Sakura, fueron iguales a ese. El que ahora medio Tokio estuviera enterado acerca de su "compromiso" no ayudaba en nada a la creciente tensión que lo abrumaba.

Enredó los dedos entre su cabello y haló con fuerza. Su frustración estaba alcanzando niveles insospechables. Su mente se veía constantemente bloqueada por el recuerdo de cierto ángel de cabello rosado que no tenía la intención de dejarlo en paz ni por un segundo.

No habían pasado ni dos semanas desde que Naruto había tenido la estúpida idea de aseverar que Sakura era su prometida y ahora todos en la empresa sabían de ella. Y dado que su estúpido mejor amigo había alegado que dejarla en casa era peligroso, la tenía en la empresa, a su lado, todos los días. Lo peor era que todos sus colaboradores la adoraban. A la pequeña y perfecta Sakura Uchiha, la prometida del jefe.

No es que dudara que la chica fuera buena ganándose el cariño de la gente con rapidez —Naruto la adoraba y no tenía ni quince días de conocerla—, pero dada la situación en la que se encontraba, constantemente rodeado de rumores y especulaciones sobre la futura boda, se había encontrado más de una vez con comentarios que le dejan un sabor amargo en la boca.

Y es que bastantes publicaciones se habían atrevido a afirmar que aquello era un matrimonio arreglado, en busca del beneficio de la empresa Uchiha. Y lo que era peor, la prensa había empezado a ahondar en el pasado de Sakura.

Pasado que, por supuesto, no tenía. Porque era un ángel, más concretamente, su ángel de la guarda.

Gruñó, observando el papeleo desperdigado sobre su escritorio y decidió que lo mejor para su bienestar mental era tomarse un descanso. Alejarse un poco de esa oficina si es que no quería descargar su ira contra el próximo que atravesara esas puertas —a menos claro que se tratara de su hermano mayor.

Se levantó y dirigió a la salida, ignorando olímpicamente a Karin, su secretaria, que requería saber a dónde se dirigía. Si revelaba aquella información, sin importar quién fuera, seguramente tendría en poco tiempo a Sakura y Naruto pisándole los talones. Y eso es lo que menos deseaba en ese momento.

Llegó hasta el estacionamiento y abordó su auto, respirando con tranquilidad. Quizá un poco de aire fresco era lo que necesitaba. Encendió el motor y disfrutó del rugido que dio este antes de conducir con velocidad, alejándose del ruido y movimiento de la ciudad. Iba a tomarse un día para él, lejos de su ruidoso mejor amigo y su sobreprotector ángel guardián.

Sí, Sakura exageraba. Entendía que como su ángel de la guarda ella tenía que protegerlo, pero ella era demasiado molesta. Siempre encima de él, apenas lo dejaba respirar. Sin mencionar que Naruto se había vuelto más pesado de lo normal.

«Sakura−chan esto, Sakura−chan lo otro». A dónde quiera que fuera escuchaba el nombre de ella, lo cual ya lo tenía harto.

Sí, sobre protectora. Vale, ella era su ángel de la guarda, debía velar por su bienestar, pero ella exageraba… ¡Mira que no dejarlo usar el cuchillo! Sin mencionar que desde días pasados su mejor amigo era más pesado de lo normal.

Además, Naruto y Sakura parecían haber planteado una relación de amistad sumamente estrecha. El Uzumaki en realidad no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerla —exactamente el mismo que él—, pero trataba al ángel como si la conociera de toda una vida. Y Sakura le correspondía de la misma manera. ¿Cómo se habían vuelto tan cercanos siendo que él era quién más convivía con ella?

El vivía con ella. Y estaban comprometidos, maldición. Y a pesar de ello ella seguía llamándolo Sasuke−kun y se retiraba a su habitación apenas llegaban a casa.

—Estúpido Dobe —murmuró—. Estúpida Sakura.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar esos pensamientos de su mente. Se supone que había salido para no pensar en eso, e inconscientemente era lo único que había meditado.

Tomó una curva con rapidez, sin fijar realmente su atención en la carretera. Y basta de pensar en Sakura.

* * *

—Sasuke−kun —suspiró con preocupación Sakura.

Llevaban más de una hora buscándolo sin poder dar con él. ¿Dónde se había metido Sasuke?

Habían buscado en toda la empresa. Almacenes, oficinas, salas, e incluso con las coquetas secretarias —Sakura se opuso ante eso, pero Naruto insistió. Y, después de una hora de ardua búsqueda, Karin decidió decirles que el Uchiha había salido de la empresa, sin avisar a dónde o cuándo volvería.

Sakura y Naruto se miraron confundidos por un momento. ¿Por qué Sasuke se iría sin avisar?

Se disponían a averiguarlo cuando ambos partieron en su búsqueda, pero antes de que el ángel pudiera siquiera abrir la portezuela del auto del Uzumaki, un terrible mareo la envolvió y su conciencia se nubló por segundos. Trastabilló hasta recargarse en el auto con la respiración agitada. El rubio se aproximó rápidamente en su auxilio.

—¡Sakura−chan! —la tomó por los hombros—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sa−Sasuke−kun! —se aferró a Naruto con fuerza—. —¡Sasuke−kun!

* * *

Apretó el volante con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de sus intentos por dejar de pensar en Sakura, su ángel guardián, todo había sido en vano.

¿Cómo es que hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba? Era totalmente ilógico. ¡Tan irreal! ¿Cómo pudo creer semejante tontería? ¿Su ángel de la guarda, cayendo del cielo a sus brazos? ¡Era una mentira! ¡Una jugarreta de su imaginación!

Sakura no era real, como tampoco lo era todo lo ocurrido hasta ese momento. Pisó el acelerador y rechinó los dientes. Nada de eso era real, nada.

La ira lo consumió y empezó a ver todo rojo. Apenas pudo vislumbrar una curva cerrada a pocos metros. No fue capaz de frenar, mucho menos de hacer girar el automóvil. Se estrelló de lleno contra el muro de contención y no estuvo seguro, pero sintió como si el auto diera vueltas hasta detenerse sobre el pavimento.

Una punzada le atravesó la columna vertebral como un relámpago que le erizó la piel. Frunció el ceño y tosió, escupiendo sangre. Gruñó y se convenció a sí mismo que todo aquello era parte también de la ilusión en la que se encontraba sumergido. El dolor no era real. Sakura tampoco lo era.

La sangre le empapó las pestañas y sintió los párpados pesados. Ignoró el dolor y se dejó llevar por la somnolencia. Cerró los ojos con la certeza de que, al volverlos a abrir, aquello no sería más que un sueño. Y Sakura pasaría al olvido.

* * *

—¡Sasuke! —Naruto la zarandeó—. ¡¿Qué pasa con él?!

—No lo sé —parecía desorientada, con la vista perdida en un punto detrás de él. Se abrazaba a sí misma y pudo sentirla temblar bajo sus manos—. Algo le sucedió, Naruto−kun. ¡Puedo sentirlo!

El rubio frunció el ceño y la subió con dificultad al auto, asegurándola con el cinto. Le dio la vuelta al auto y subió, encendiéndolo y avanzando por las atestadas calles de Tokio con velocidad. Sakura parecía asustada y se aferraba al asiento con fuerza. No sabía con certeza a donde se dirigía, solo se guiaba con las vagas explicaciones que Sakura podía darle. Se encontraba bastante preocupado por Sasuke, y el llanto de Sakura no ayudaba a mejorar la situación.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre el parabrisas, dificultándole la visión de la carretera que se extendía frente a ellos.

—Sakura —encendió el limpiaparabrisas—. Necesito que te calmes —ella gimoteó—. Si no lo haces no podremos encontrar a Sasuke. Así que por favor…

—S−Sí —sorbió la nariz—. ¡A la derecha!

A unos cuantos metros, apenas visible, estaba el auto de Sasuke, de cabeza y parcialmente destruido. Humo negro emergía del motor, sobrepasando la fuerza de la lluvia. Naruto frenó a fondo y el auto patinó peligrosamente sobre el pavimento húmedo. Seguían en movimiento cuando Sakura se liberó del cinturón de seguridad torpemente y bajó a trompicones.

—¡Sakura−chan!

El grito del rubio fue engullido por la lluvia y Sakura corrió hacia el auto del Uchiha. Llegó hasta él y sus ojos se dirigieron con desesperación al asiento del piloto, donde vio el mancillado cuerpo de Sasuke. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios justo cuando Naruto llegó a su lado, pudiendo apreciar la misma imagen que el ángel.

Su cabello se pegaba a su rostro por la cantidad que emanaba de una profunda herida en la coronilla. Vio a Sakura intentando sacarlo del auto y aunque le dijo que podría ser contraproducente para su salud, Sakura parecía no escucharlo. Ella lo depositó con dificultad en el suelo, y las gotas de lluvia borraron con rapidez la sangre de su rostro. Su piel se tornó más pálida y Sakura empezó a sacudirlo, pidiéndole que despertara.

Naruto procuró no entrar en pánico y se alejó un par de pasos, marcando en su celular el número de emergencia. Rogó porque su llamada fuera atendida pronto y en pocos segundos la voz de la operadora lo atendió.

Sakura acarició la cabellera de Sasuke y no trató de controlar sus lágrimas.

—Sasuke−kun —apretó los puños entre sus mechones negros y húmedos—. Abre los ojos, por favor. ¡Sasuke−kun!

Buscó su mano, inerte sobre el pavimento, y la entrelazó con la suya. La apretó contra sí y lo llamó con desesperación. La lluvia que los empapaba arreció.

—¡Abre los ojos, Sasuke−kun! —gritó—. ¡No dejes que te alejen de mí!

Esperó impaciente algún movimiento de su parte, una respuesta, pero no sucedió nada. Su respiración era débil, y estaba volviéndose prácticamente nula. Sakura sollozó y llevó ambas manos a la frente de Sasuke, tocando su piel helada. Cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido, intentando concentrarse. Energía verde comenzó a fluir por sus manos, viajando hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Le estaba brindando su propia fuerza vital.

La energía salía lentamente de sus palmas, desapareciendo por momentos.

—¡Cree en mí, Sasuke−kun! —su respiración se aceleró considerablemente—. ¡Hazlo!

Naruto se aproximó hasta ellos, mirando con asombro lo que ocurría frente a él. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido y su cuerpo estaba tenso, con las manos tendidas sobre el rostro de Sasuke. Ella parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Sakura empezaba a sentirse débil y sollozó, dejándose caer de espalda sobre el asfalto.

—¡Sakura−chan! —se acercó a ella.

Ella batió la mano al aire, restándole importancia a su condición. Se enderezó y limpió el agua que corría por su rostro, mezclándose con sus lágrimas. Volvió a su tarea con dificultad, bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de Naruto. Su respiración se ralentizó y sus manos temblaron cuando energía volvió a fluir por ellas. Pequeños espasmo comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, confundiéndose con sus gimoteos y sollozos.

Naruto se agachó a su lado, deteniéndola en el acto. Sakura lo miró confundida. Sus ojos azules reflejaban la agonía que ella estaba sintiendo, y él negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—¡No! —exclamó, renuente a dejarlo partir. Empleó más fuerza en su tarea y un súbito mareo la invadió, desenfocando su vista, mientras la somnolencia se apoderaba de su mente.

Una sirena pudo escucharse a lo lejos y Naruto se enderezó como un resorte, corriendo en la dirección del sonido para guiar la ayuda lo más pronto posible hacia Sasuke.

Fue capaz de escuchar el rechinido de las llantas de la ambulancia y como Naruto pedía que se apresuraran. Vio el rostro de Sasuke, pálido y estoico. A merced de la muerte. Sakura perdió toda fuerza existente en su cuerpo y cayó a su lado, siendo ambos azotados por la cruel y fría lluvia.

—¡Sakura−chan, no! —un jadeo. Algunos gritos de voces desconocidas—. ¡Sasuke!

**.**

* * *

**.**

Es el último capítulo que edito para —por fin— retomar el curso del fic. Trato de empezar el año con el pie derecho.

Yay! Reviews?


	5. Despertares confusos

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, viéndose inmediatamente cegada por la luz detrás de sus párpados. Parpadeó rápidamente, acostumbrándose a la iluminación de su alrededor. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se levantó con torpeza, arrepintiéndose al instante al sentir la cabeza a punto de explotarle. Se incorporó lentamente, trastabillando hasta lograr mantenerse en pie.

Se mareó estando de pie, cayendo sobre la superficie. Se llevó las manos hacia las sienes. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y unas cuantas más le siguieron a esa cuando sus manos toparon con algo sobre su cabeza, algo que pudo reconocer al instante. Sollozó y sus alas se extendieron sobre su espalda de improviso.

—¡No! —jadeó, mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de asegurarse de que nadie pudiera ver su verdadera naturaleza.

Pero ahí no había nadie más que ella. Porque todo era azul. El puro y límpido azul situado sobre las nubes. Igual que ella.

—¿Qu—

—¡Sakura!

Volteó tan rápido que el mareo se intensificó y se vio a obligada a cerrar los ojos, abriéndolos seguidamente con dolor, intentando enfocar la difusa figura que se acercaba velozmente a ella. Algo se impactó contra su cuerpo y jadeó. Sintió humedad sobre su cabello y un par de brazos rodeándole.

—¡Estás bien, Sakura!

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando el entendimiento llegó a su mente. Se separó de quién se aferraba a ella y miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con el ya conocido paisaje del cielo. Subió la vista hasta encontrarse con un par de ojos azules empañados por las lágrimas.

—Oh, Sakura. ¡Gracias a Dios! —su melena rubia se agitó cuando acarició su rostro—. ¡Estaba tan preocupada!

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, ni porque Ino no dejaba de llorar. Sabía que ella le decía algo, pero no podía escuchar el que. Veía sus labios moviéndose y no podía relacionar el patrón de esos movimientos con nada que recordara. No pudo hacer mucho más que ver a Ino, sin escucharle o hablarle. Y ver cómo detrás de ella el cielo azul se convertía en naranja y, finalmente, en negro.

Entonces todo volvió a ella en segundos, acompañado de la brisa nocturna y gélida de esa noche. Y sintió el mismo vértigo que cuando cayó del cielo.

—Sasuke−kun.

Ino la miró sorprendida, siendo la primera palabra que le escuchaba desde que la encontró. Sakura mantenía la vista perdida en el cielo estrellado y parecía absorta en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

—¡Sakura! —le clavó las uñas sobre los hombros cuando su expresión se descompuso en un gesto de dolor—. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Ella cayó entre sus brazos, y parecía que sentía un gran dolor. Pero Sakura no era consciente de las lágrimas que empañaban su rostro, ni de las sensaciones que parecían azotar su cuerpo.

—¡Sakura! —alcanzó a escucharle, pero no pudo contestar.

Exhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones le reclamaban, como despertando de una pesadilla. Las imágenes a su alrededor se volvieron difusas, e Ino comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, al igual que el cielo detrás de ella.

—¡Sakura−chan! —volvió a escuchar, esta vez con un matiz diferente.

Se incorporó con rudeza y se aferró a lo primero que encontró. Un par de brazos le entrelazaron la cintura y la aprisionaron temblorosamente. Sakura apretó los puños y respiró con dificultad contra una cabellera rubia.

—¡Sakura−chan! —la separó de su cuerpo, permitiéndole ver sus ojos azules preocupados—. Estás bien.

Sakura buscó detrás de él las estrellas y el cielo oscuro, pero parecían bastante lejanos. Y el escenario que pudo apreciar en la Tierra no era nada cercano al paraíso.

—Sasuke−kun —miró su auto destrozado unos metros adelante—. ¡Sasuke−kun!

Los hechos ocurridos hasta ese momento se presentaron como flashes en su memoria. Recordó la sangre, las lágrimas… los ojos cerrados de Sasuke. Y el temor de que no los volviera a abrir nunca más.

—¡Sasuke−kun! —se aferró a Naruto con desesperación—. ¡¿Dónde está Sasuke−kun?!

La tomó por los hombros con rudeza, haciéndola callar al instante—. Está bien. Él está en el hospital ahora.

—Llévame con él —suplicó—. Por favor.

Naruto asintió y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. La sostuvo por el codo y la guió hasta su auto, haciéndola subir en la parte trasera.

—Descansa —recomendó Naruto.

Pudo verlo a través del espejo retrovisor. Sus ojos lucían opacos, cansados. Sakura no tuvo jamás la intención de obedecerlo, pero sus ojos se cerraron sin su consentimiento antes de sentir el auto en movimiento.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y una aguda punzada atacó su cabeza. Quiso llevarse una mano hacia ella, intentando calmar el dolor, pero se sorprendió al no poder hacerlo. Miró a su alrededor y encontró la razón de su incapacidad. Una sonda entraba por su brazo, directamente conectada a una vena.

Todo era blanco a su alrededor y el aire parecía más pesado de lo normal, a lo que atribuyó al haber despertado recién. No sentía el resto de su cuerpo más allá de su cuello hacia abajo, y empezó a preocuparse. Quiso hablar, preguntarle a alguien que es lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la voz no le salió y no pudo ver a nadie más a su lado.

Estuvo solo. Lo estuvo hasta que una silueta vestida de blanco apareció frente a él de la nada.

«Sakura» pensó.

Pero basto toparse con un par de ojos azules oscuros para darse cuenta de que no era, ni de lejos, su ángel de la guarda. Pero ella le sonrió y tuvo la seguridad de que era un ángel.

—Has dado demasiados problemas, Sasuke−kun.

—Qu−quién —le sorprendió que su voz pudiera salir de su garganta—. ¿Quién eres tú?

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, agitando su larga cabellera roja—. No hace falta que lo sepas, Sasuke−kun.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo conocido—. ¿Estoy en el hospital? —observó la sonda entrando por su brazo—. ¿Qué me sucedió?

La expresión de ella cambió tan rápido como se movió lejos de él.

—¡Haces demasiadas preguntas, niñato!

Sasuke se sorprendió por su repentino cambio de humor, pero no se dejó intimidar. Era solo una mujer, después de todo.

—No te identificas —la evaluó con la mirada—, y no luces como una enfermera en lo absoluto.

Ella gruñó y subió los brazos hacia el techo con dramatismo, gritando con exasperación.

—¡¿Por qué me toca hacer esto a mí?!—gruñó—. ¡No me gustan los niños mimados como tú!

Sasuke se abstuvo de reclamarle porque sus gritos le provocaron jaqueca. Frunció el ceño y la miró mal.

—¡Acabemos con esto rápido! —colocó las manos en jarra y le dedicó una firme mirada—. Tú, Sasuke Uchiha, prepárate para ir al cielo.

El moreno abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la observó, totalmente sorprendido y nada preparado para esa afirmación.

—Yo, ángel; temerosa, servidora y fiel a Dios —su expresión se serenó— voy a guiarte —Sasuke estaba pasmado, incapaz de responder. Únicamente capaz de escucharla—. Así que abre tu corazón a Dios, Sasuke, y se acogido entre sus brazos.

—¿E−Eres un ángel? —no pudo evitar tartamudear—. ¿Eres cómo Sakura?

Ella pareció confundida—. ¿Quién es Sakura?

—Mi ángel de la guarda.

El ángel rió ruidosamente, recordándole vagamente a alguien—. Tú no puedes conocer a tu ángel guardián, niño —sonaba francamente divertida—. Eso es imposible.

—La conozco —aseveró repentinamente frustrado de que se burlara de él—. Es Sakura, mi ángel de la guarda.

—Los ángeles no bajamos al cielo más que en situaciones como éstas. Tú no puedes haber conocido a tu ángel guardián, de ninguna manera.

—¡Te he dicho que la conozco! —exclamó—. Tiene el pelo rosa, ojos verdes y alas. Y se vuelve loca cuando recuerda que ha perdido su halo —el ángel jadeó sorprendida—. No conoce nada de la Tierra y cuando ella llora el cielo lo hace también —se sintió estúpido al decirlo y se avergonzó estúpidamente—. Yo… conozco a mi ángel guardián.

—Conoces a un ángel —exclamó sorprendida—. ¡A tu ángel guardián! —rió, encantada.

—Te lo dije —masculló.

—Entonces —se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando—. No te vas al cielo. No aún —sonrió—. Porque conoces a tu ángel de la guarda y ella seguramente no me dejará llevarte.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor—. Sakura no está aquí.

—Tu ángel de la guarda siempre está contigo. Siempre, Sasuke−kun —suspiró con anhelo—. Así que despierta ya —Sasuke iba a interrumpirla, alegando que estaba despierto, pero ella se le adelantó—. ¡Ellos te están esperando! —volvió a reír, y Sasuke recordó a quién le pertenecía esa risa—. Ella te está esperando.

El aire se volvió mucho más pesado y a Sasuke comenzó a costarle trabajo respirar. El color blanco de las paredes fue perdiéndose y convirtiéndose en negro, siendo únicamente iluminada la silueta del ángel frente a sí.

—Vete ya, niño —estiró su mano hasta él, apenas rozándolo—. Ah, y cuida a Naruto por mí.

«Dile que su ángel guardián siempre lo está mirando».

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Fue capaz de percibir los sonidos a su alrededor antes de poder abrir los ojos, lo cual logró hacer después de un esfuerzo inhumano. Le dolía todo y le costó acostumbrarse a la iluminación, pero cuando lo hizo, notó que se encontraba en la misma habitación que al principio, rodeado de cuatro paredes blancas, con la misma sonda dentro de su brazo. Pero ahora la sonda se conectaba a una bolsa de suero y otros aparatos estaban conectados a su cuerpo, emitiendo pitidos largos y molestos.

—Fue… ¿un sueño?

—¿Sasuke? —escuchó una somnolienta voz proveniente del fondo de la habitación. Dirigió la vista hacia donde provenía el ruido y encontró a Naruto, con el cabello revuelto y todos los signos del desvelo remarcados en su rostro—. ¡Sasuke, estás despierto!

Se aproximó tan rápido como pudo y lo abrazó, sin importarle si se llevaba de por medio alguno de los aparatos que lo rodeaban.

—¡Dobe! —reclamó—. ¡Aléjate de mí!

El rubio obedeció a regañadientes—. ¿Ni siquiera una siesta de ocho días te hizo mejorar ese terrible humor, Teme? —cuestionó intentando hacerse el enojado, pero su rostro delataba lo muy feliz y aliviado que se sentía de ver a su mejor amigo despierto.

—¿Estuve tanto tiempo inconsciente?

—¡Sí, nos tenías bastante preocupados, idiota! —sorbió la nariz con una gran sonrisa—. Itachi acaba de irse hace unos minutos, prácticamente se la vive aquí. Yo venía de aquí a la empresa constantemente, y Sakura—

—¡Sakura! —interrumpió súbitamente—. Naruto, ¿quién es Sakura?

—¿De qué rayos hablas, Teme? —lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza—. Sakura−chan es tu ángel guardián. ¡Ella salvó tu vida! —vitoreó emocionado—. Sin ella… tú realmente no lo hubieras logrado. No le importó darte su propia vida y no ha querido separarse de ti. Apenas he podido convencerla de ir a descansar, porque se rehúsa a dejarte.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —frunció el ceño.

—Fue a comprarme café —Sasuke le miró mal—. ¡Ella se ofreció!

—Idiota —suspiró.

—Como sea. Al fin despertaste, y eso es lo importante.

Sasuke recordó entonces lo sucedido antes de despertar verdaderamente en esa habitación del hospital.

—¿Ha venido alguien más aparte de Itachi, Sakura y tú? —cuestionó.

—Kakashi−sensei y—

—No —se apresuró a negar—. ¿Alguna mujer?

—¿Una mujer?

—Sí, de cabello rojo.

—¿Te refieres a Karin? —preguntó extrañado—. Porque, oye, Teme, ella es—

—No —gruñó—. De cabello rojo, largo. Por debajo de la cintura, cómo—

—Cómo lo llevaba mi madre —rió, como recordando mejores tiempos—. Creo que no he visto a nadie así aquí, Teme. ¿Tu sí?

Sasuke lo observó por un momento, encontrando en los ojos azules de su mejor amigo la misma chispa que pudo ver en los del ángel. Y recordó que ella le pidió cuidar a ese idiota. Y que dijo también...

«Ella te está esperando».

—¡Sa−Sasuke−kun!

El café se le resbaló de las manos y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa enmarcada por dos gruesas lágrimas. Sakura atravesó la habitación con rapidez y se le echo encima más descuidadamente que Naruto, llorando sobre su pecho.

—¡Estás bien, estás bien!

Al final, ella sí había estado esperando. Por él.

Y mientras ella lo abrazaba, lo inundó un sentimiento cálido que no tardó en reconocer. Confianza.

«Los ángeles de la guarda sí existen».

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ha sido mucho tiempo, lo sé. Y no tengo perdón, también lo sé. Pero quiero empezar bien este año y qué mejor que trayendo la continuación de este fic, que tanto tiempo abandoné.

Más que nada quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se mantienen constantes y al pendiente de esta historia, a pesar del mucho tiempo que no hubo nuevas noticias sobre ella. De verdad que no tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerlo y para disculparme por mi gigantesco atraso, pero intento redimirme retomando el fic.

Escribir este capítulo fue sumamente difícil para mí ya que después de mucho tiempo de ni siquiera pensar en _I love you, my guardian angel_, había perdido parcialmente el hilo de la historia, pero me ayudó haber editado los capítulos pasados para volver a familiarizarme con la historia.

Tengan por seguro que tendrán noticias mías pronto ya que no pienso botar de nuevo este fic. Y, de nuevo, mil gracias a los que siguen al pendiente. Y feliz año nuevo (un tanto tarde). Los quiero un montón, de verdad.

¿Me merezco un review?


End file.
